Private Messaging
Private Messaging, a feature that allows Habitica players to send private messages to one another, was released on the main site on November 25, 2014, on the iOS app on June 30, 2016, and on the Android app on July 21, 2016. Sending a Message To send a private message (often abbreviated "PM") on the website, access the other player's profile (by selecting their name in any chat), then click on the envelope icon near the upper right hand corner of the profile. (The icons to the right of the envelope are to gift Gems and to block messages from the player; see below for more information on blocking). A popup will open in which you can type in your message. To expand the message bar, drag on the triangle in its bottom right-hand corner. When you finish typing your message, you can click on the "Send" button to send the message. If you decide not to send the message, click on the "x" in the upper right-hand corner. As other text input options in the Habitica website, PMs support markdown. On the iOS app and Android app, you can send a private message to someone from the Inbox page if you know their User ID or QR Code, or (similarly to the website) by clicking their name in any chat to bring up their profile and then tapping the icon in the top right corner. You can also use the Inbox Display & Export Tool to send messages using their User ID. Blocking a User You can click the Block button (to the right of the gift icon; see above) if you want to block a specific user. They will not be able to send messages to you, and you will not be able to send messages to them. If you have blocked a user, the icon will turn into a +. You then have the option to un-block them by clicking the button again. Receiving a Message When you receive a new message, a number will appear on the User Icon on the website. The number indicates the number of new messages that you have received since you have last checked your inbox. You can read those messages by going to Messages in the User Icon drop-down menu and clicking on the message. You can send a reply by typing in the message bar below and clicking "Send". You can delete the message by clicking on the trash can icon. If the message violates the Community Guidelines, you should email a screenshot of it to . On the iOS app, you can access your private messages under the Menu tab. Deleting a Message To delete a message in the web client, click on the "delete" command at the bottom of the message box. (The Android and iOS apps currently do not support message deletion.) Note that although you can delete outgoing messages, this will not delete the recipient's copy or prevent the recipient from reading the message. Players on the app can use the Inbox Display & Export Tool to delete individual messages (or there entire mailbox) by using their web browser. Inbox Management Conversations are sorted in threads that you can bring up by typing in the search bar. The red "Delete All Messages" button will delete all messages. The "Export Messages" button will download all your messages in HTML format so that you can read them outside of Habitica (e.g., offline). Because the website may slow down if you have a lot of messages in your inbox, you may wish to clean up your inbox by deleting some or all of them; the "Export Messages" feature allows you to save a copy before doing so. You can also export your messages in other formats through the Inbox Display & Export Tool. You can export your messages through the Inbox Display & Export Tool. If you don't want to receive any messages, check the Opt Out option near the top of your inbox. If you change your mind, you can simply check the box again to opt back in. Private Messages are Not for Support The private messaging system is not the most effective way to seek help or support for Habitica. Please do not send a private message to any user, including moderators and staff, to specifically ask for assistance, unless, of course, you are messaging a friend for help and you know they won't mind. There are several disadvantages to asking for replies by PM: * It adds an extra step for the person assisting you. Please respect their time. * It prevents other players who might have the same problem you are having from seeing the reply. One of the benefits of the Habitica Help: Ask a Question guild is that information can be easily shared with many players over several days. * It prevents all the people who can help you from knowing that you have already been helped. Because the reply to you will not be visible, no one will know that you have already been sent a reply. Many people might reply to you separately, which means you have dramatically increased the time and effort required to support you. You will also have increased your own time needed because you will need to send thank-you messages to many people. There are better methods for investigating problems and providing help than private messaging. If you require support, please use one of the following options. * Ask questions in the Tavern. * Ask questions in the Habitica Help: Ask a Question guild, which has less traffic than the Tavern, so questions and answers will stay visible for longer (usually several days). * Report bugs via the website's Help -> Report a Bug menu, which will direct you to the Report a Bug guild. * If you are being bullied, harassed, or have a private/sensitive matter to discuss, you can email . Keep in mind that the staff have many demands on their time, and so if you require general support, it would be best to use one of the other options outlined above. If you do ask for help in the Tavern or the Habitica Help: Ask a Question guild, please do not ask for replies by private message; replies will be given in the same place that you posted the question. fr:Messagerie privée nl:Privé berichten Category:Social Category:Community Category:ToBeReviewed